Image capture devices, such as cameras, may capture content as images or video. Drones have been used to carry cameras and to enable capture of images from the air. Drones with attached cameras are typically controlled by dedicated controlled via a wireless communications link. Mechanical stabilization systems (e.g., gimbals and motors) have been used with drone based cameras to reduce distortion of captured images that can be caused by vibrations and other motions of a drone during capture.